


Alone

by Himelda_Window



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, angry burr is angry, awful title is awful, hamburr if you try really hard, nobody dies tho dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himelda_Window/pseuds/Himelda_Window
Summary: “This conversation is much less satisfying now, Hamilton.  Look, are you, by chance, free of obligations tonight?  Oh, who am I kidding, of course you are, how insensitive.  Anyway, you now have something to do.  We’re going to see a show.  Your lack of friends bothers me deeply, so we’re going to go see a show, and then I’m going to make sure you make friends.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! I'm not sure if it's any good, but why not! Enjoy <3

_“Don’t you see, it’s easy. Even a so-called genius like himself will be caught.  You think you know everything, good sir.  I assure you, you do not.  I_ will _outsmart you, I_ will _hurt you.  I can kill you so many ways with only a paper clip.  You have been a persistent thorn in my side for far too long, Alexander Hamilton, and I plan to remedy that fact.”_

It was that knowledge that kept me going that fateful day.  The knowledge that, in just a few hours, Alexander Hamilton would be at my very whim, that for once I would beat him.  That the man who was so insistent on keeping me away from all important affairs.  And I made sure I would not be caught, of course.  My daughter would be safe, and there would be no possible problems.  However, my plan did not account for the truth about Alexander Hamilton.

He was tied up in my basement, unconscious, without hope of escape.  I was stood carefully in front of him, not even flinching as he began to stir.  “Hello, Alexander,” I said casually as he began to test his restraints, watching his face as he became increasingly confused and scared.

“Burr? Where am I? Why am I tied up? What do you want?” he demanded, panicking.  I smiled.

“You have been a nuisance for far too long, Hamilton,” I began.  “I simply plan to solve the issue that is you.”

“Issue?” he asked.  “What issue?  I knew you were jealous of my standing, Burr, but you’re beginning to sound like you plan to kill me.”  I laughed.

“Of course.  Not only kill, though.”  I watched his face as his fear grew.  “I’m going to hurt you, Hamilton.  But first I’ll find your friends, and-”

“I, uh, don’t,” Hamilton interrupted me.

“I’m sorry?”

“I don’t have those.”

“Friends?” I asked, confused.

“Um, yeah,” Hamilton said quietly, looking down.

“You don’t even have one?  I mean, you’re insufferable, but working for Washington, there must be someone who cares about you.”

“Nope,” he replied quickly.

“And you aren’t, I don’t know, lying to protect them, by any chance?” I certainly wouldn’t put it past him.

“Burr, have I ever been the type to lie?  I genuinely don’t have any friends, and I thought I would be kind and tell you before you went through the trouble of looking for people who don’t exist,” he snapped.

“Oh, well, thank you, I suppose.  That was nice of you.”  Hamilton just hummed in response.  This was no good.  How could I torture him if he had no friends?  My threat lost all meaning.  

“Anything else, Burr?”

“This conversation is much less satisfying now, Hamilton.  Look, are you, by chance, free of obligations tonight?  Oh, who am I kidding, of course you are, how insensitive.  Anyway, you now have something to do.  We’re going to see a show.  Your lack of friends bothers me deeply, so we’re going to go see a show, and then I’m going to make sure you make friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are appreciated~ I'm on tumblr (where you can also find this fic) @itsprincesschan. I don't usually write fanfic, but I might keep up with it!


End file.
